Play Epilogue
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: You know the outtakes of Mike's play? You know the quick scene of the crowd booing at Randall (Needleman) trying to interrogate Mike about the whereabouts of Boo? It showed Fungus booing with the crowd. But...Fungus was with Randall and Mike. Why is he booing? He knows the truth. Well, Fungus wasn't booing to agree with everyone else like they think...


**Hey people! Cheycartoongirl88 here! Sorry for the long silence! Life kept me busy! But I'm back! So this story was based on the bloopers scene from Monsters Inc. You know the outtakes of Mike's play? Well one scene shows the crowd booing at Randall's (Needleman's) trying to interrogate Mike over Boo's whereabouts. And it showed Fungus up front booing with everyone else. But wait... Fungus was with Randall and Mike. Why is he booing? He knows the truth. Well Fungus wasn't booing to agree with everyone else like they think...**

* * *

Play Epilogue

The play was a success! ...Kinda of. While it wasn't that much of a hit with the critics, it was victorious in letting everyone know what really happened onto why the human child came into the Monster World...with some... slight changes. But Mike didn't care! The entire factory saw the truth and Randall's and Waternoose's plot has been exposed! Everyone knew the truth! Said Cyclops was standing outside with the other Monsters that took part in his play as co-workers, the CDA and others congratulated them, conversed and asked questions. Mike couldn't help it. He had a large smile on his face. A group of monsters had circled around him. Wanting to, again, hear from him what happened. From his own words. Mostly his co-workers, who couldn't believe that Randall and Waternoose could pull such a scheme. Mike was standing on top of a desk. Retelling the story.

"And there I was! Making sure that the room was safe when- BAM!" He snapped his hands shut like a bear-trap. "Darkness! I was trapped! Locked in a box! Minutes ticked by. I had no idea who was kidnapping me. When suddenly I was being let out and I saw...Randall!"

The crowd gasped.

"'Wazowski!' he cried. "Where is the child you little one eyed-"

"CRETIN!" A voice shouted at him in anger.

Mike frowned.

"Hey! Who's telling the story here? Actually it's Cree-tin. Like I told Randall. Who said that?"

Mike moved his hand over his eye as he scanned the crowd. Several monsters moved or were pushed aside as another smaller monster made their way through the front. Once in front, everyone was gaping at the monster in shock. Standing in front of them, glaring at the green cyclops, was Randall's former assistant, Fungus. The small red jelly-bean shaped monster with legs bent like a chicken with three eyes behind thick black-framed glasses was glaring up at him.

"Fungus?" Mike blinked.

"You little one-eyed cretin!" the other monster spat at him.

The cyclops frowned.

"Okay, first. Like I told Randall. It's Cree-tin. Seriously Fungus. You were there. You should know-"

"Shut up!"

Everyone was staring at Fungus in shock. They had never seen him act or speak such a way. Before he was normally the events he was a nervous wreck. Constantly fretting and stuttering. Especially over whatever the lizard monster was snapping orders at him. Even Mike was at a lost for words at the moment.

"It was Cretin! Meaning he was calling you a stupid, vulgar, insensitive monster! It wasn't Cree-tin! You egotistical son of a-!"

"Woah, hold up! You can't possibly be standing up for the jerk, right?" the cyclops asked. "After everything he did to us?"

"Did to _us_!?"

"Yea! The guy tormented you! Yelled and berated you everyday! And then look at what he did to me, Sulley and Boo! You should be glad he's gone! You don't need to be afraid of him anymore! You were booing with the rest of the crowd at the interrogation scene!"

Fungus felt his rage boiled over. His hands clenched into fists. He pointed a finger at him.

"I wasn't booing Randall. I was booing you!"

Mike's mouth dropped open.

"Me!?"

"Yes you! This stupid play is only told by _your _side! Not mine or Randall's!"

"Why do we need to know your side?" One of their co-workers, Ranft, a well-built monster with three eyes, asked. "Randall treated horribly. You were always scared of him."

"I wasn't scared _of_ him. I was scared _for_ him!" Fungus snapped. "None of you know what Randall went through! But I did!"

Fungus brought his hands up, reclenching them. None of them knew the truth about why Randall did what he did. How Waternoose manipulated and blackmailed the lizard monster into building the machine. Twisting his words so that the idea for the machine seemed to be Randall's idea. Even though the original blue-prints of Randall's design was drastically different. Blackmailing the lizard monster by cutting his pay and threatening to fire and ruin his reputation by dangling Randall's medical records over his head. Making it very clear that he could ruin the reptile's life if he refused to comply. Pressuring him to speed up the process. They didn't have to watch Randall stop eating or sleeping for days on end, working on that stupid machine.

"I had to watch him starve himself and refuse to sleep because of Waternoose breathing down his neck! Pressuring him day after day to get that stupid machine up and running!"

The small red monster swallowed. He remembered watching in horror as the stress and anxiety over-took the reptilian scarer and triggering his medical condition...epilepsy. He had to watch helplessly as Randall would fall and hit the ground. His body spazzing and twisting. The sicking sounds that sounded like he was gurgling up vomit or water as his body convulsed. The more Waternoose was pushing him, the more frequent the episodes became. Thankfully none of the episodes came when they were working on the floor. But it never stopped Fungus from worrying about it happening. He recalled one day how Waternoose was agitated over the progress of the Scream Extractor and verbally attacked and belittle Randall. Once the CEO had left, Randall had five episodes as he tried to work on the machine to appease their boss. Each time left Fungus terrified and feeling helpless. He was so close to calling the reptile's parents... his eyes snapped open. Randall's parents! He turned his livid look back at the cyclops.

"And not to mention his parents have been worried sick over his disappearance! Randall wouldn't have ran off somewhere without telling them! They've been hanging up posters and making calls, begging for someone to find him and bring him home!"

Randall's parents, Emilia and Cheryal, a lesbian couple, had adopted Randall when he was two and were very over-protective of the reptilian monster. Emilia was a ten-foot tall brown furred monster with blue eyes with lighter brown hair and Cheryal was a thin purple monster with large hazel eyes behind blue framed glasses with tentacles for arms and for stubbed legs. When they found out Randall was a Scarer and Fungus was his assistant, they had ask him to keep an eye on their son. They didn't like his career choice, and feared that he was going to end up getting hurt or in some sort of trouble. ...and now their worst nightmare has come true. Fungus felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to tell Randall's parents about their son's episodes. About what Waternoose was doing. But Randall had begged him not to. Pleading that his parents worried enough about him and not wanting them to get involve. For if Mr. Waternoose found out they knew... still. Maybe everything could've been prevented.

"His...parents?" George Sanderson, a yellow and orange striped furred monster with a horn on his head echoed. He was another co-worker of theirs. "Gees, we were never sure if he had them. He never spoke about them."

"He had his reasons." Fungus stated, eyes narrowing further.

"And then what is," Mike sneered. "_His _story?"

Fungus was silent. He wanted to tell them the main reason. Randall's epilepsy. He kept up with the plot because he didn't want anyone to know that he had seizures. He didn't want to look weak. That he was risking his life and the secret of the Monster World existing because of his health. But that wasn't his place to tell. Randall had made him swear not to tell anyone when he first discovered Randall's condition.

"That's not my place to say."

Mike rolled his eye. He jumped down from the desk he was on and wrapped his arm around the other monster.

"Look, Fungus. I don't know what Randall said to you to make you think you sound sympathize with him. But he was a jerk! He got what was coming to him! He was a no-good lying-"

Fungus growled and shoved him away. How dare he!

"Don't talk about my little brother like that!"

Another hush fell over the group. Little...brother?

"Little brother?"

Fungus let out an irritated sigh as he rubbed his three eyes with his finger and thumb, lifting his glasses up a bit.

"Yes. Little brother. Randall and I had developed and older/younger brother dynamic."

"But he always being so mean to you!" Another monster, Needleman, called out to him.

"He was stressed out okay? Off the floor I got frustrated and snapped back at him too! Excuse me for being so concern over his well-being!"

"How can you be so forgiving to that jerk?" Mike asked him.

Fungus turned his focus back to him. His three eyes narrowing.

"Because I knew him. I was his assistant. Randall may have been a grouch, but it wasn't a jerk. Not like you."

"Me!?" Mike echoed in shock, raising his hands to his chest. "How am I the jerk in this situation?"

"How are you not!? Your play has done nothing but painted Randall like this was all his idea! Well it wasn't! None of you bothered to get our side of the story! You could've just asked us why? Why were we doing this? Why didn't you bother to listen to us?" He pointed a finger at Mike, poking him. "You and Sullivan were the last to see Randall in the door vault! There was no reason why Randall would've just fled without saying a word to me or his parents! What happened!? You're stupid play never revealed what happened to Randall after your fight!"

It was true. To conceal the fact that they had illegally banished him, they just left that they lost Randall in their crossing through the human world from door to door and ended up losing Randall in the process. A small lie, but it was ultimately better. ...right? Apparently not because Fungus was demanding answers and his parents were wrecked with fear and concern over their missing child. That wasn't of Mike's concern. But it was to one monster's... Sulley. The blue furred monster was listening to the exchange. And... it was bringing up questions he never thought of. Fungus was right. They didn't bother to ask for their side. They just assumed Fungus was some poor victim in the plot and just wrote off Randall and Waternoose as the main instigators. And as for Randall's parents... oh boy. Did he had some things to figure out.

Mike scoffed.

"Somewhere in the human world. Or he's just hiding out there like some coward or something. Lizard-b-"A punch was landed to his face. Mike let out a yelp of pain. "What the heck Fungus!? What was that for!?"

"Fungus!" Sulley exclaimed in shock, finally speaking for the first time since the alteration started.

"Oh trust me Mr. Sullivan. You don't know long I've been wanting to do that!"

Sulley stiffened slighting. Randall had said exact words to him when he kicking his tail trying to get Boo.

"Don't call him that name! He hated it!" Fungus snarled at Mike. "What you two did... what ever happened to Randall... I will NEVER forgive you until he does!" He turned to Sulley. "I may like my job, and I'll be civil. But until Randall returns. I don't want either of you trying to act like nothing happened. We are NOT friends. And unless Randall forgives you. I never will."

Without another word, he walked off. Everyone was in complete silence. Sulley frowned. Only one thing came to his mind.

_We really messed up here... and I need to fix it somehow._


End file.
